Yoon Bum
Yoon Bum is the Main Character of Killing Stalking. Appearance Yoon Bum is depicted as a scrawny young man due to being underweight. Having straight short black hair with bangs that part down the middle of his forehead and has black eyes with what appear to be notable bags under his eyes. He's rather small for his age and has a youthful and boyish face (Being called someone's "Baby Brother" once and a kid sometimes). Before entering Sangwoo's home, he was often seen wearing a dark green winter coat with a striped shirt underneath. However, after Sangwoo traps him in his house, Bum is generally seen in an oversized shirt and a dark skirt with bandages wrapped around his legs, with the later additions of them along his collarbone and jawline. Outside of that, his figure is often reminded to the readers to be similar to one of a woman's. Even Sangwoo recalls it often throughout the story and how Bum reminds him of his mother, as well does Bum's Uncle state how Bum looks like his ex (Bum's mother). He also has a scar on his chin from Sangwoo, and more on his wrists from self harming. Tumblr_1fc565a824f63153041cb586de1b982e_cfdb839c_1280.jpg Lilbum.jpg|Bum as a kid. Bumfrog.jpg|Bum with a frog. Yeet.png|Bum with a different hairstyle. Bumsmile.jpg|A happy Bum. IMG_20190325_052216.jpg|Bum at the end of the Manhwa. Personality Yoon Bum is shown as a quiet, shy and sensitive individual who sees affection towards him as a sign of love. Growing up with knowing nothing but abuse at the hands of his uncle, paired together with being bullied in school, sexually abused in military and Oh Sangwoo's abuse towards him later, Bum developed the mindset of thinking that he's disgusting and deserves to be punished. Dealing with loneliness and thinking that he isn't needed by anyone, Yoon Bum cut his wrists in the past regularly. While rather, if not sometimes very, naive, he is definitely not stupid as he was able to stalk Sangwoo who never noticed him, enter into his house and almost poison him with rat poison once to escape Sangwoo's abuse and his fear of possibly dying by his hands. He is very timid when it comes to Sangwoo, sometimes insecure. He also seems to have a special fondness for frogs since childhood, though is embarrassed about it in the present due to his age. It is hinted at the beginning of the Manhwa and many signs (Self-harming, Anxiety, Sensitivity to Minor Rejection, etc) are shown throughout the story, that he suffers from Borderline Personality Disorder, likely due to the trauma of losing his parents and being abused by everyone. People with BPD are often exceptionally enthusiastic, idealistic, joyful, and loving, but may feel overwhelmed by negative emotions (anxiety, depression, guilt/shame, worry, anger, etc.), experiencing intense grief instead of sadness, shame and humiliation instead of mild embarrassment, rage instead of annoyance, and panic instead of nervousness. People with BPD are also especially sensitive to feelings of rejection, criticism, isolation, and perceived failure. Before learning other coping mechanisms, their efforts to manage or escape from their very negative emotions may lead to emotional isolation, self-injury or suicidal behavior. People with BPD can be very sensitive to the way others treat them, by feeling intense joy and gratitude at perceived expressions of kindness and intense sadness or anger at perceived criticism or hurtfulness. Basically, a person with BPD is hyper-empathic, extremely sensitive to the emotions and energy of people, animals, and to the elements in the environment. Rape and sexual abuse can lead to all sorts of things, including hypersexuality. Since Bum was regularly raped by his uncle for years and sexual abused in military, it's possible that he's hypersexual. Hypersexuality is known to present itself as a symptom in connection to a number of mental and neurological disorders. Some people with borderline personality disorder (sometimes referred to as BPD) can be markedly impulsive, seductive, and extremely sexual. Sexual promiscuity, sexual obsessions, and hypersexuality are very common symptoms for both men and women with BPD. On occasion for some there can be extreme forms of paraphilic drives and desires. "Borderline" patients, due in the opinion of some to the use of splitting, experience love and sexuality in unstable ways. History Due to this parents dying when he was little, Bum was forced to live with his abusive Uncle and Grandparents with the Grandfather never being seen in the Manhwa and already dead by the time Bum was a teenager. His Uncle took his frustration over Bum's Mother leaving him for Bum's father on Bum out which includes severe abuse. He beat and starved him regularly and eventually began to rape him regularly as well. The Grandmother was rather neutral, she tried to stop her son once after he beat Bum, but then told Bum to die like a dog after he ignored her due to the abuse. She also fed him once when her son was gone even though he forbid her that. It is unknown whether she purposely told Bum to sleep in his Uncle's Room because he apparently wouldn't come home that night which turned out to be wrong since he came home and ended up beating&raping Bum in his room, or not. Bum didn't have friends and was bullied in his Primary&Middle School Days by Yoon Jae who took advantage of Bum's insecurity, joking even in the present about him and not feeling guilty about it. Plot Yoon Bum is the Protagonist of Killing Stalking. A troubled man with a difficult past, he falls for Oh Sangwoo, a university classmate who served the military with him. Bum's crush transforms into an obsession, leading to him to trespass Sangwoo's house by cracking the passcode on the door and break in. Before succeeding in breaking in he was momentarily stopped by the police. However, he managed to convince them that he was a relative of Sangwoo's and was staying with him for a visit. He is depicted to have engaged in inappropriate behavior due to his BPD, him overly growing strong attachments to people who show him affection and his fear of rejection to maintain relationships with others, most evident in his past acquaintance with a female classmate, enrolled in college four years late due to "Family Circumstances" (His uncle still abusing him) and met Sangwoo in the second semester of his first year of Sungsoo University. Due to it being required for men and maturing boys to serve in the Korean military, Bum received confirmation after his first semester of college, despite his previous presumption his underweight body would exempt him from active duty. He was ostracized in his unit and his direct commander attempted to rape him. He was told later that the attempt was stopped by Sangwoo. However, it turned out in Chapter 50 that Bum was regularly sexually abused and raped there. When he completed his military service, he saw Sangwoo again with a girl. Although he attempted to deny his feelings of attachment toward him, he was unable to stifle them, remarking them as something he "wouldn't be able to forget as easily as before." Relationships Parents Yoon Bum's mother and father died when he was very young, so he was forced to live with his abusive Uncle and Grandparents. He doesn’t seem to have any other family members, so he only had his Uncle and Grandparents left. Uncle Yoon Bum's paternal uncle is severely abusive to him. He beat, starved and raped him regularly. He takes his anger out on Bum due to Bum's mother leaving him for his brother, getting married, and having him together. He thinks that Bum's parents deserved to die and that Bum is the result of their "sins". Bum had a hallucination of his uncle chasing him in Chapter 33 into the house, where Bum was almost raped again, but fought him off and angrily told him that he's not his Mom/The ex of his uncle, standing up for himself. When they meet again after quite a time due to Sangwoo bringing him to Bum and leaving them alone, the Uncle hasn't changed a bit, first insulting Bum and trying to manipulate him, then beating him up and trying to rape him. After his death, Bum told Sangwoo while in tears that he never wanted his Uncle to die, but never see him again, implying he still cared about his uncle, but was also scared of him due to everything he did to him. After the uncle's death due to Sangwoo and Sangwoo leaving Bum alone with the corpse in the house, Bum had a panic attack and hallucinated that his uncle was still alive, so he went upstairs and hid himself scared in the closet. Grandmother Though cruel at times, Yoon Bum's grandmother is much kinder than her son. She tried to stick up for him and fed him sometimes against her son's orders, which Bum appreciated. Although unknown if intentionally or not, she told Yoon Bum one day to sleep in his uncle's room, even though she was aware of her son's abuse on Bum, mentioning that she wanted to sleep alone and that her son wasn't coming home in that night, which turned out to be a lie, since the uncle came home when they were sleeping, causing Yoon Bum to get abused by his uncle in his room with a belt, and then raped. It's unknown what Bum's opinion about her in the present was. Grandfather It is not known what kind of Relationship Bum and his Grandfather had, but his Grandpa seemed to have been already dead by the time Yoon Bum was a Teenager. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Killing Stalking